Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 018
"It's in the Cards, Part 2", known as "Chaos Xyz Change! Light of Hope, Hope Ray!!" in the Japanese version, is the eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 8, 2011 and in the United States on April 7, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Fortuno Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws "Kurivolt" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 1/300/200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect twice, to detach both of the Overlay Units of "Number 16: Shock Master" ("Shock Master": 2 → 0 ORU) and Special Summon two "Kurivolt Tokens" ( 1/300/200 each) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Voltage Summon" to Tribute all "Kurivolt Tokens" he controls and Special Summon "Ganbara Knight" and "Kagetokage" (as both monsters' Levels are at most 4) in Attack Position with their ATK and DEF reduced to 0 and their effects negated ("Ganbara Knight": 4/0/1800 → 0/0) ("Kagetokage": 4/1100/1500 → 0/0). Yuma overlays "Kagetokage" and "Ganbara Knight" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Shock Master" (Fortuno: 4000 → 3800 LP)."Kurivolt" attacks directly (Fortuno: 3800 → 3500 LP). Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 5: Fortuno Fortuno draws. As Yuma controls an Xyz Monster and he controls no monsters, Fortuno Special Summons "Rainbow Shaman" ( 7/0/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates "Xyz Plant" to target "Rainbow Shaman" and move "Xyz Plant" to his Monster Zone (0/0) as a monster with the same Level as "Rainbow Shaman" in Attack Position. Fortuno overlays "Rainbow Shaman" and "Xyz Plant" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 11: Big Eye" ( 7/2600/2000) in Attack Position. Fortuno activates the effect of "Big Eye" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Big Eye": 2 → 1 ORU) and take control of "Utopia", though "Big Eye" cannot attack this turn. "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Kurivolt" (Yuma: 3500 → 1300 LP). Fortuno Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma draws "Dododo Warrior", but Fortuno activates his face-down "Freezing Dance", which stops both players from Summoning or setting any monsters from their hand as long as it remains face-up, but it will destroy itself during Yuma's second End Phase. Turn 7: Fortuno Fortuno draws "Twilight Dance". "Big Eye" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Nitwit Outwit" to send the "Dododo Warrior" in his hand to the Graveyard and reduce the Battle Damage he would take by the sent monster's ATK (Yuma: 1300 → 1000 LP). "Utopia" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Weight" to reduce the ATK of "Utopia" by 800 for each Overlay Unit attached to it ("Utopia": 2500 → 900 ATK). The direct attack continues (Yuma: 1000 → 100 LP). Fortuno activates "Twilight Dance", preventing both players from Special Summoning monsters from their Graveyard. On Fortuno's End Phase, the effect of "Xyz Weight" expires ("Utopia": 900 → 2500 ATK). Turn 8: Yuma Yuma draws "Comeback" and subsequently activates it to target "Utopia" and take control of it as it was a monster he owned. Yuma performs Chaos Xyz Evolution and overlays "Utopia" and its Overlay Units in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" three times to detach all of its Overlay Units ("Utopia Ray": 3 → 0 ORU) and increase its ATK by 500 for each Overlay Unit as well as subsequently decrease the ATK of "Big Eye" by 1000 for each Overlay Unit detached ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 4000 ATK, "Big Eye": 2600 → 0 ATK). "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Big Eye" (Fortuno: 3500 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * In the dub, when Astral make his "Observation Number 13", he also makes an extra "Observation Number 13a". * Fortuno's scream heard at the end after losing to Kite is removed. * Yuma explaining how he knew the Kite on the throne was not the real Kite is different in the dub compared to the original. In the original, it was because Kite was against actually inflicting pain to others. In the dub, it was because Kite prefers to get "Numbers" by himself rather than use followers or minions to get them for him. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.